


Figure it out

by LotsOfChocolateIcecream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, but it was all consensual, dubcon, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsOfChocolateIcecream/pseuds/LotsOfChocolateIcecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna fuck you now.", a gush of air in his ear, and he shivered violently in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure it out

"I'm gonna fuck you now.", a gush of air in his ear, and he shivered violently in anticipation. Dean's chiseled chest pressed against his sweaty back, and his jeans chaffed the backs of his thighs. His brother was completely dressed, while he was buck-ass nude, and he loved it like that, rough, almost forced, he liked the fact that someone else was in control, that he wasn't gonna be able to just take what he wanted, like with his previous partners, but was made to submit, and take what was given to him.

"Did you hear what I said, bitch?", Dean growled, grabbing his throat with his right hand, while his left was holding most of his weight as he towered over Sam.

"Yes", answered Sam as well as he could. Dean's grip wasn't strong at all, and he could still breathe mostly normally, but just knowing that his hand was there, able to kill him in an instant, was so arousing, that it punched the air right out of his lungs.

"Why don't you repeat it for me?", said Dean, a slight threat in his voice.

"You-you're gonna fuck me.", groaned Sam.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be feeling it for days."

"You're gonna fuck me so hard, I'll be feeling it for days." Sam was now shaking with need, his body positively vibrating, and inadvertently rubbing his ass on his brother's cock. When Dean noticed this he laughed and said:

"You really are a bitch. A bitch in heat." With that, he slid his dick all the way in. It stung; Sam _was_ prepped and lubed, but he was still tight, partly because Dean said he loved hearing his screams, but mostly because Sam told him he liked the burn of him working him open slowly. There was nothing slow about this now. From the jump, Dean's pace was brutal, nailing his prostate dead on with each thrust, the hand on his throat tightening ever so slightly in arousal, loud moans filling his ear.

Sam knew he was leaking precome like mad, but he didn't care. All his brain could process was the feeling of Dean's rock hard cock in his ass, sliding in and out. The groans in his ear started escalating, and he felt Dean's orgasm coming. He squeezed his inner walls, and Dean spilled his seed deep in him. He always went so quiet during orgasm, would just shake, every muscle in his body clenching. His hand tightened over Sam's throat, and that pushed him over the edge, as he blew his seed on the cheap motel sheets, and then collapse, unable to support his body any longer.

Dean managed to fall to his side, to avoid crushing him, already well on his way to a post-coital nap. Sam carefully moved, his ass already sore, and full of come which was already starting to leak out, and encased his brother's limp cock in his mouth, gently cleaning him. He always loved Dean's taste after he came in his ass. Dean groaned, and tugged on his hair, telling him to quit it. Sam moved up, and rested his head on Dean's chest.

"You okay now, baby boy? Think you can get a couple of hours of sleep?", asked Dean groggily, but Sam didn't hear him, already asleep, comforted by his brother's warmth and the smell of sex in the air. He was safe

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, so tell me what you think =D


End file.
